The Walking Dead: Road to Survival
by The Swooce
Summary: Teeth is what you feel, ripping is what you hear, death is what it all results in. But maybe not for Cecil, who is trying to survive in a world gone to hell. But a certain leader may cause him more harm than good...
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1: WELCOME TO WOODBURY**

 **CHAPTER 1: CECIL**

I've never been a critical thinker for as long as I could remember, but if I were to think about anything that could be considered critical, it's survival. Now, I'm not talking about the mythological bullshit motive 'survival of the fittest', but I'm talking about survival of the human race.

My name is Cecil, and I am standing in front of a mirror right now. My cheeks are stained with scum and much that settled into my short, brown hair and mousey facial hair. My eyes were bloodshot red due to sleep deprivation, and dark marks under my eyes shone brightly as the lights turned on behind me.

"Cecil?" I heard a young male voice ask. I jumped and turned to see a dark bald man standing behind me. His face was stuck between emotions suspicion and worry.

"What are you doing up here?"

The man, Garrett, sometimes had no respect for privacy, which could irritate me, but it was a minor thing and possibly the only thing that bugged me about him. Other than that, he was a nice enough guy.

"Shaving." I said quickly.

"Cecil, you gotta lay off the stuff." Garrett said unfazed. Garrett motioned to a small plastic Baggie with a powdery, white substance inside.

"Relax, I wasn't doing any." I said. I coughed and motioned to Garrett that I'll be asleep soon. Garrett shrugged and left the room, which I would do the same.

The next morning, I woke to Garrett and a brunette man with long hair sitting at a dinner table, which was covered in nothing save for three energy bars and two oranges.

"Hey Cecil! We need to talk!" The brunette man said. Darius was his name. He tended to take things more seriously than most people, and was a pretty good brawler. But his coldness can be a bit much as Garrett would commonly butt heads with him and would turn to me for help.

"I saw a large town that looks pretty well fortified, I was wondering if we should check it out." Garrett said as I sat down and immediately unwrapped the granola bar.

"I think people could be there and they most likely aren't going to be friendly." Darius said.

"Darius, you're basing that off the bandit attack last month."

"Garrett," Darius said annoyed. "After what happened, you think that we should help people like them, let alone join them?"

"Darius, they're not all like that, I mean, look at Cecil, we let him in and he didn't kill us."

"Yeah, but Cecil was hurt and was thankful we didn't leave him," Darius said. "Those people weren't grateful."

"I'm still thinking about seeing that town." Garrett said ignoring Darius, which seemed to annoy him.

"Did you even see inside the city?"

"No, but-" Darius cut Garrett off by slamming his hand on the table.

"So you want us to go to a town that you didn't even bother to look at?!"

"Ok, since you and I are once again against each other, why doesn't Cecil decide?"

 **[GO TO THE TOWN]**

 **[DONT GO TO THE TOWN]**

* * *

 **I'm doing this story until I can find the chapters for HTW season 2.**

 **This is based off Road to Survival lol**

 **Bye!**


	2. UPDATE

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is being discontinued due to poor rate of viewers, which is a shame since I really wanted to write it, but no reviews or viewers didn't give me the heart to continue.

In order to help you navigate quicker, here's the stories getting continued and discontinued.

 **Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage:** Being continued.

 **Howe's Life?:** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **NXT Facebook -** Being continued.

 **Rolling through the Depths -** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **TWDG Characters review video games! -** Discontinued due to overloading ideas, might return.

 **The Hell that Walks: Season 2** \- Being continued, but barely.

 **The Walking Dead: Road to Survival** _-_ Discontinued due to no interest from others.

 **Walking Dead: Operation Fortune City** \- Discontinued due to loss of interest


End file.
